New Ghost Story
by calikocat
Summary: He'd thought that his sophomore year would have been better than this. Every time he tried to save the day Vlad's team beat him to the punch. Danny assumed that his days of saving Amity Park were over. Danny/Dash Only a slight crossover with Buffy, had to set it up that way for the next fic.


New Ghost Story

calikocat

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, there would have been a lot more of it and Danny/Dash would have been cannon. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This fic was purely for my own enjoyment, and to get the idea out of my head. No money is being made from this, so no suing.

Word count: 6,943

A/N: So...I revisited Danny Phantom (more like watched the entire series) and since my brain doesn't have an off switch I had new crossover ideas. ^^ So...new stuff. Slight crossover with Buffy. Pairings: Danny/Dash

Things you need to know: Everything that happened in season 1, 2 & 3 happened his freshman year and the summer after. In this verse, Phantom Planet never happened. Valarie knows about Vlad, but not Danny (yet). There is no Danny/Sam anything. This story takes place at the end of Danny's sophomore year; the Masters' Blasters team has been showing up Danny off and on during the school year...until now.

Special Note: I made up the legend about Sengen and her sons... Sengen is a goddess from Japanese mythology, and she had sons. But the legend in this story is completely fabricated by me. ^^

XXX

"Things are happening in the human realm. There are great changes ahead. Will you still take responsibility if the boy should fail or turn?"

Clockwork snorted and gave the Observer a look of disdain. "You forget, I know everything, I see everything. The boy will be fine. In the fights to come he shall become stronger in many ways."

"There is talk of a prophecy."

Again Clockwork gave him a look...the Observers could be so...dense. "Prophecies can be interpreted many ways. And they can be broken."

"Ridiculous, prophecies are not made to be broken."

He smirked. "Unless the White Knight is involved." That comment made the Observer shut up. There was nothing else to say. They all watched the White Knight with bated breath; none knowing what he would do next, what path he would take. Except for him. He always knew exactly what was going on. Heh.

xxx

He'd thought that his sophomore year would have been better than this. Sure his powers had been growing, he'd even gained a few more; in fact he was stronger than ever. But as Danny Fenton he was, as always, public loser number two. And as Danny Phantom he was currently public loser number one. Every time he tried to save the day...Vlad's team beat him to the punch. He was nothing but a joke anymore, a has-been, a wannabe hero, and he wasn't even sixteen yet.

The only good change this year...had been...Dash Baxter. Amity Park's favorite Quarter Back had toned down the bullying. Oh he still occasionally shoved Danny against the lockers, and pushed him around a bit, but Danny was his only target. Dash hadn't even shoved him inside his locker all school year...or beat him up. It was odd...but nice...for...certain reasons that only Tucker and Sam knew about.

With everything that had happened Danny had assumed that his days of saving Amity Park were over, even when Vlad's team started charging a fee for saving people they still seemed to be more effective than him. Vlad had won. Danny Phantom wasn't needed anymore.

Or so he thought.

xxx

The week had started out normal enough, he went to school, Dash shoved him against his locker, and if he let his hand linger on Danny's chest no one noticed it. He went to class and listened to the teachers talk about the importance of the upcoming finals. All in all it was very normal.

Then, just as they were trailing into Lancer's class a ghost showed up. His ghost sense was the only thing that kept him and those around him intact when the ghost knocked down the wall. He'd grabbed Sam, and Tucker and pulled them along with him as he tackled Dash and Kwan to the ground. Luckily no one noticed his ghost shield come up in the dust cloud and flying debris. He let it back down before Dash or Kwan grew suspicious.

Sam however leaned over and whispered. "Since when can you do that without changing?"

"About 3 months ago."

"Think you can get off of me Fenton?"

Danny looked down...at Dash, whose waist he was straddling. "Yeah, sure." He ignored Sam's giggle and Tucker's smirk. He stood and looked back at the ghost...or rather at its head as that was the only part of it that fit in the room. Danny simply stared for a moment, it was the first time he'd ever seen a ghost dinosaur.

"What the heck is that thing?" Tucker asked.

"It's a Spinosaurus." All eyes turned to Kwan in surprise. "What? Just because I'm a jock I can't have depth? FYI every kid likes dinosaurs at some point."

They looked back at the ghost. It was...sniffing, and seemed to be looking for something. Luckily it seemed uninterested in their terrified classmates and Mr. Lancer who was hiding under his desk. Danny glanced at Kwan. "Any idea on why it would be here?"

"No way man. They were big in Africa but not here in America and they were way older than the T-Rex. Bigger too."

"That's not comforting." He grimaced when Kwan shrugged.

The Spinosaurus continued to ignore them as it searched for something...then it pulled its head out of the room and continued on its way. They made their way to the new hole in their school and watched as it walked down the street.

Sam glanced at him. "That was the weirdest ghost attack yet."

"It didn't do anything but look around." Tucker adjusted glasses a bit. "Wonder what it's after?"

"No idea." But Danny had a feeling that whatever it was, Vlad had something to do with it.

xxx

Kwan pulled his car into the Nasty Burger drive thru line to start their wait. As always the drive thru was packed with their fellow students during the after school rush. He glanced at Dash, who had been quiet all day, especially since the incident in Lancer's class. "Come on man, when are you gonna tell him?"

Dash glared at his best friend. "Would you give it a rest already?

"Finals are next week, and then we have a week of goofing off in class and watching movies before summer vacation. There's not much time left. I mean yeah you've made real progress, but you need to make a move soon before Manson does. Or Paulina."

"If Manson was gonna make a move she'd have done it by now. And any moves Paulina makes are meaningless ones. I mean she's tried to flirt with him more than once this year, and it's like he doesn't even see her anymore."

Kwan rolled his eyes and then smirked. "You got pretty lucky today though with that lap full of Danny Fenton. Best ghost attack ever right? I didn't even know Fenton could move that fast, he totally saved us."

"Yeah." Dash slid down in the passenger seat and Kwan eased the car up a spot as the line slowly moved. "There's just something about him...he shook off the attack like it was nothing."

"Well his parents are crazy ghost hunters. You should ask him out already, or ya know just drag him into the janitor's closet and start making out or something."

"Just...give it a rest Kwan."

"You know your parents won't care. I mean your dad's best friend is gay so it's not a big deal."

"Yeah. I just...I don't know. I'm not ready."

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't know man."

xxx

"Danny, are you sure this is a good idea? Couldn't we just go snooping around Vlad's mansion or his office?" Tucker asked. "And are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"I don't really feel up to confronting Vlad just yet...and I have jumped to the wrong conclusion before. Also I'm not exactly popular these days, with my luck the Masters' Blasters would round me up like all the other ghosts."

"So you're going to see Frostbite why?"

"Because Frostbite and his people are the only friendlies in the Ghost Zone and if anyone would know why a ghost dinosaur is wandering around our world I figure he might know."

"You realize there were no dinosaurs during the ice age." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, but Frostbite has been around for a very long time. He knows a lot of things, and he's way smarter than me, not to mention wiser."

"Alright, I get it. Just be careful."

Tucker nodded. "And if you don't come back we'll tell Dash that as you died heroically your last thoughts were of him."

He glared at Tucker. "And I was hoping you'd let that go."

"Are you kidding? You've been crushing on Dash for how long and you just happened to land on his lap today? There was no way I was gonna pass that up."

Danny sighed. "Sam, hit Tucker for me, I've gotta go." He grinned as he flew into the Ghost Zone; Tucker's cry of 'Ow!' was a soothing balm for his ego.

xxx

"God that was close." Dash muttered as they sped away from the newest catastrophe area.

"No kidding." Kwan shuddered, taking a moment to look in the rearview mirror. "You okay Paulina?"

"Yeah. My fleecy t-shirt is ruined though."

Kwan snorted. "At least we're alive and my car is in one piece. But you're right Dash that was a close call."

"I wasn't talking about the giant lizard."

"Spinosaurus."

"Whatever, I meant the Masters' Blasters. If we'd stayed any longer they'd have come to 'save us' and after that trip to the Nasty Burger I'm broke."

"I know right!" Paulina huffed from the backseat. "I wish Danny Phantom would come back. Daddy won't increase my allowance anymore and I can't afford the Blasters' rates."

Kwan looked like he wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel, Dash understood completely. "Paulina, that wasn't the point."

"The point of what?"

"Never mind. Hey Kwan, you think the Blasters will be able to take out that dino?"

"Spinosaurus and I don't know. A meat-eating dino that's bigger than a T-Rex and it has ghost powers? Who knows dude. Maybe it'll squish them."

"Like I know their rates are high and everything, but they're people you know. Even if Phantom was cooler...and cuter."

"Where do you think Phantom went?"

"Like how should I know?"

Dash sighed. "Wherever he is, it's partly our fault. We got so excited about new super heroes that we ditched him like last year's fads."

Paulina sniffled a bit. "We treated him like the losers at school."

Kwan, always one to try to be upbeat shrugged. "Maybe he's still around, like maybe he's only semi-retired."

Dash snorted. "Yeah, right. If it was me I've had blown this joint and never looked back." The rest of the ride to Paulina's house was quiet, all of them a bit down by the town's current situation. When they dropped her off the silence continued, to combat it Kwan turned on the radio.

"The newest ghostly threat, some sort of prehistoric monster, has been wreaking havoc in Amity Park most of the day. However despite their best efforts no one has been able to subdue the monster. The mysterious woman in red made an attempt early this afternoon but was easily thwarted. The Fenton's made an attempt, and while laughable did nothing to stop the beast. And ... unfortunately the weapons of the Master's Blasters have proven to be ineffective. Mayor Masters has been unavailable for questioning."

Kwan turned the radio back off. "Wherever that Phantom guy is...I wish he'd come back."

"Yeah." Dash watched the scenery as Kwan drove, leaving him to his thoughts.

When Danny Phantom had first appeared...he'd had a bit of a crush. And while Phantom was cute with his otherworldly hair and eyes, he was no Fenton. His crush on Phantom was long over...and his feelings for Fenton...were still going strong.

Dash sighed. Like he'd told Kwan earlier...he had no idea what was holding him back. He hardly bullied the guy anymore, just a shove once or twice a week, and never enough to hurt the other boy. Mostly...the shoving was just an excuse to touch Fenton...Danny. That was all. If only...if only he could tell Danny what he wanted.

xxx

Danny found his way to the Far Frozen with ease; it looked the same as it had the last time he'd been there. Nothing but ice and Frostbite's tribe, who were all looking at him warily, not that he could blame them as he'd injured quite a few of them during his last training session with Frostbite. Speaking of Frostbite.

"Greetings Great One! What brings you to our village?"

"Hey Frostbite. I might need some help." They were suddenly very alone, every other member of the tribe had pretty much vanished...even Frostbite was looking a bit nervous. "I don't need training." Huh, instant relaxation. "I need information."

"Oh? Really? How comforting...I mean...how can I help?"

Danny smiled. "What can you tell me about dinosaurs, or rather ghost dinosaurs?"

"Oh they have their own realm here in the Ghost Zone, and there are many different kinds. Are you looking for a specific breed?"

"Actually there's one running around my town right now?"

"Oh?" Frostbite's expression changed, from gleeful...to wary? "Do you know what kind it was?"

"Um...oh...what did Kwan call it...oh! A Spinosaurus and it's...bigger than a T-Rex?"

"Male or female?"

"Uh...I have no idea."

"The males have bigger spines on their back."

"Well, it was the first one I'd ever seen...but it didn't seem to want to hurt anyone...it just crashed down a wall and looked around...and then left. It's looking for something."

"Oh dear."

"Frostbite?"

"Come sit, we'll have some cocoa and I'll tell you a story."

"Uh...I don't really have time."

"Nonsense...this is important Great One."

"Okay."

So he went with Frostbite to the cave he called home, no others were in sight, probably still worried he was there for training. When they finally sat down with steaming cups of cocoa Frostbite sighed deeply.

"A few days ago there was a disturbance in the realm of the ancient beasts, the dinosaurs. It seems, someone stole the eggs of an expectant mother."

Danny stared. "Why would someone want ghost eggs?"

"It was not the eggs they were after, but an artifact that was hidden in that realm long ago. It is somewhat sentient and moves about on its own, appearing in different places randomly...but always in a nest."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like an egg...until it is activated."

"Okay...what is this artifact?"

"Long ago there was a goddess named Sengen, who had three sons. Fire-Shine,

Fire-Full and Fire-Fade. They were good sons who all loved their mother, but one day they quarreled with one another, for each wanted to be their mother's favorite. So they asked Sengen to choose among the three who was her favorite son. Sengen was a good mother, and loved all her children equally, but to stop their bickering she forged a suit of armor deep inside an active volcano. When it was finished she gathered her sons and told them that whichever could hatch the egg and activate Taiyo Kasai, the Sun Fire armor, that son would be her favorite."

"So...which son was able to activate the armor?"

"None of them. Sengen, as I said was a good mother, and could not choose one son above the others. So when she was forging the armor, she placed a spell on it, so that the Sun Fire armor could only be used under certain circumstances."

"Which are?"

"That my friend is unknown. Legend says that it was a terrible power unlike any other and to keep it out of human hands Sengen hid it away."

"And it was in the dinosaur section of the Ghost Zone, moving from nest to nest as the eggs hatched."

"Correct."

"But whoever took it couldn't tell which the Sun Fire was and which were just eggs."

"Indeed, very good."

Danny gulped. "So...there is a worried dinosaur mother trashing my town, because someone stole her eggs."

"There is nothing fiercer than a mother on a rampage."

Danny shuddered as thoughts of his own mother filled his head for a moment, Frostbite wasn't wrong there. "Any idea who took the eggs? It wouldn't happen to be our old buddy Vlad would it?"

"Indeed it would Great One."

"I figured as much."

"This could be a very fierce and close battle my friend. You would be wise to keep an eye on your friends, and keep them safe."

"Yeah...thanks Frostbite."

xxx

Sam and Tucker were gone by the time he got back, but it wasn't something he was worried about. They had all kinds of homework...that he really should get to soon. He closed the portal before going invisible and floating up to his room...where Jazz was waiting for him. He sat on the bed and became visible again.

Jazz jumped a bit with just a small squeak. "Danny!"

"Yeah, that's me. What's up Jazz?"

"Tucker and Sam said you were in the Ghost Zone digging up some dirt."

"If by digging up dirt you mean getting some Intel, then yeah." He sighed. "I'm gonna have to talk to Vlad."

"He's behind it? Again?"

"That's what Frostbite says." He flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So how bad is it?"

"Not sure yet. But the dinosaur is just looking for her eggs that Vlad stole."

"Why would he steal ghost eggs?"

"Turns out some ancient artifact made by some goddess was hidden in that part of the Ghost Zone. It's kinda alive and thinks for itself, and because it looks like an egg it keeps hiding in nests of eggs."

Jazz flopped down beside him. "And Vlad didn't know which was which."

"Bingo."

"Great."

"Yeah. What's the word? Anything new on the news?"

Jazz sighed. "No. The Spinosaurus disappeared a little while ago. Dad is really bummed though because he couldn't defeat it...and neither could his new heroes."

"Any word from our mayor?"

She shook her head. "Mr. Mayor still hasn't made an appearance...Danny?"

"What?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Confront Vlad I guess. Stop the dinosaur; she's not here to hurt anyone so I'd like to get her and her eggs back without hurting them."

"Need some help?"

"Don't know, but if I do, I'll let you know."

xxx

Despite the new hole in the school, classes went on as usual. Amity Park was adaptable; a few missing walls and buildings didn't stop its citizens from living their lives. So school started normally, same old, same old. He walked the halls, Dash gave him a mild shove against the lockers, and their eyes met briefly as the jock's hand lingered on his chest before going their separate ways. The only not normal thing was that Lancer was holding classes in the library, until his class room was repaired and a new wall in place.

When he arrived in the library for class, Sam and Tucker in tow, Mr. Lancer was readying a TV, he briefly remembered they were going to watch part of a movie that day, to compare it to the book it was based on. But at that moment, the news was on.

"That's not good." Tucker murmured.

Danny could only nod in agreement. The screen showed the Blasters and their most recent attempt at subduing the Spinosaurus. It wasn't pretty, but it looked like no one was hurt. A small relief.

A sigh behind them caught their attention. "Why hasn't Danny Phantom come to save the day yet?" Paulina glared at the screen. "By the time he does show up he won't have any fans left."

Danny rolled his eyes...and then blinked in surprise. Dash's reaction to her words was the same as his. "Paulina...no one cares about his fan base."

"I care."

"And you're the only one."

Paulina turned to him and batted her lashes. "What about you Danny? What do you think about Danny Phantom?"

He glared at her, wondering how he could have ever liked her. "Oh, I don't know. I figure he just got tired of everyone hating on him. Would you want to show your face when no one wants to see it? I mean it's one thing to save the day and not get thanked over and over, but to be thrown away for the next new fad? That's gotta hurt."

"Why aren't you agreeing with me? You're supposed to be infatuated with me." Paulina eyed him, and her eyes moved to Sam. "Don't tell me Goth girl made her move?"

Danny felt a smile tug at his lips and he snickered. Sam was grinning and Tucker all but collapsed in laughter. Dash, Kwan, and Paulina just stared at them, well Paulina managed to stomp her foot and glare. "Stop laughing at me. What is wrong with you losers?"

"Oh, oh man!" Tucker exclaimed. "Where have you been all year? That ship has sailed Ms. Sanchez."

"Ship?"

Sam snickered. "He means Danny isn't attracted to me, I sorta lost my chance. Probably a good thing I never made my 'move' as you put it."

"Oh and why is that?"

Danny shrugged. He might as well come out; if this blew up in his face he could always go live with Frostbite. "I'm gay."

That...seemed to freeze the entire room. Paulina stood there gaping...oddly enough Kwan was grinning...and Dash...Dash was blushing. That was interesting.

"Hey, hear that?" Another jock sneered. "Fenton's a-"

"Now, now. That's enough chit chat." Mr. Lancer loomed over the jock who quickly shut up. "Everyone find a seat so we can get this show on the road. I think you'll enjoy this adaptation."

Everyone took a seat and Lancer started the film. Danny however kept glancing at Dash, who was still blushing...and glancing back. Very interesting.

xxx

Word, of course, spread like wildfire. He even had kids from the school paper ask him for an interview. Valarie even came up to him and gave him a hug, telling him how brave he was. Jazz of course was proud of him for coming out and being true to himself. Thank goodness he'd already come out to his family. If he hadn't more than likely they would have stormed the school to congratulate him upon finding out.

Oddly enough, with the newest gossip he'd provided a sort of calm had descended on Casper High. Huh, his social life was acting as a shield against everyone's anxiety about the newest ghost. Neat.

The greatest thing about coming out...was the newest change in Dash's demeanor. Whenever the jocks, the ones that weren't giving him thumbs up tried to come after him, Dash stood plainly in their way. And the shoving had completely stopped. Instead whenever they passed one another in the hall, Dash put a hand on his shoulder, gave it a gentle squeeze and then kept walking.

Danny smiled. Looks like things were looking up as far as his personal life if he was reading the signals that Dash was giving him right. That...was cool.

"So drag him into the janitor's closet already!" Sam whispered.

"No."

"Why not? It's so obvious that the two of you-"

"You have the janitor's closet wired with hidden cameras."

"How do you know about that?"

"Because you have weird hobbies."

She pouted but let the subject drop.

xxx

"Come on Dash that was like the best news ever, for you anyway."

Dash didn't say anything, because Kwan was right. Fenton, Danny coming out, was the best news he'd had all year.

"You gonna tell him? Ask him out? Make any kind of move at all?"

"Maybe."

Kwan sighed and went back to his homework; neither of them said anything more on the subject.

xxx

Getting into Vlad's mansion was easy, getting into his lab was almost easy, even with the newly installed ghost shield. This explained why the Spinosaurus hadn't found him yet.

Sam and Tucker were with him, as always, armed with some of his parents gear. And Jazz was with them too, Fenton Peeler at the ready. Vlad was of course completely unsurprised to see him.

"Ah Daniel. Come to make false accusations? I expected you to do that yesterday, you're slipping my boy."

"You're the one who's slipping Vlad; you seriously couldn't tell which egg was the Taiyo Kasai?"

Vlad stared at him in shock. "Perhaps you're not slipping after all." He pushed a button and an examination table rose out of the floor, a large bowl containing six large eggs rested in its center. "Unfortunately the Sun Fire armor mimics even the small and growing heart beats of the infants in the other eggs. It even copies the DNA making it impossible to identify."

Danny stared at the eggs...one looked different from the others. "You're kidding right?"

Vlad blinked. "What?"

Hmm. "You can't tell just by looking?"

"Uh...Danny." Jazz stared at the eggs as well. "They all look the same."

"She's right Danny."

"No they don't."

Vlad hmmphed and folded his arms in annoyance. "That is simply not fair. Why are you the one able to tell which was the armor with just a glance?"

Tucker grinned and supplied helpfully. "Cause you're evil?"

"If you couldn't tell which was which, even with all your tests...how were you going to activate it?"

"Oh, that. I planned on smashing the eggs; obviously the armor isn't smashable as it were."

Jazz looked horrified, and Danny shared the feeling. "You were just going to kill the babies! They're innocent, and it's your fault that their mom is stomping around Amity Park."

"My dear, they're ghost eggs, technically they're not alive."

Frostbite had explained that to him as well the night before. While ghosts weren't technically alive when compared to humans, they were sentient, they could feel, adapt, and grow. It was a form of life, no matter how different from their own.

"Not everything is black and white, living or dead Vlad. You should know that." He glanced at Tucker. "Ready?"

"Dude, I was born ready."

"What are you up to Daniel?"

The ghost shield around the lab fizzled out. "Reuniting a mother and her eggs."

"You fool! That thing will destroy us all!" Vlad made a dash for the bowl of eggs, grabbing them and went ghost, flying up through the ceiling.

"Danny?"

"I'll try to chase him to the edge of town, less collateral damage that way."

"Good thing we brought the Specter Speeder." Sam said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you guys get to it so you can shadow me...just stay out of Mommy Dearest's way."

They nodded and headed out of the lab. Danny sighed and did the same, following the path Vlad had taken.

xxx

Kwan drove like a maniac, not something he usually did, but the Spinosaurus was practically right behind them, and the Blasters were behind the lizard intent on saving them and wringing more money out of them. So Kwan drove, very, very fast, and Dash hung on for his life as his best friend ran red lights, stop signs and went the wrong way on one way streets.

They lost the dino, finally, and sense they no longer needed saving that meant the Blasters were still chasing after the dino.

"This has got to stop." Kwan muttered.

They were safe now, just outside of town, and away from the chaos that was happening within the city limits.

"No kidding."

They were leaning against Kwan's car, taking a moment to take a breath...when the sounds of battle drew their attention. Up above them, Vlad Plasmius was fighting Danny Phantom.

Kwan scratched at his chin absently. "Ya know, you'd think Phantom would be more concerned with the Spinosaurus than that Plasmius guy."

They watched as Phantom really started to wail on Plasmius...and then...Plasmius dropped what he was holding...some sort of bowl.

"No!" Phantom shouted.

Without thinking Dash had already started running toward the falling object, just barely catching it before it hit the ground. His knees nearly buckled under its weight. "Kwan, little help here."

Kwan dashed to his side and together they carried the bowl full of...eggs...back to Kwan's car. "Oh, wow."

Phantom floated over to them. "Keep those safe would you?"

"What are they?"

Kwan seemed mesmerized. "Are these dinosaur eggs?"

Phantom nodded. "Plasmius stole them; the Spinosaurus that's running around town is the mother. She wants them back...wait, how many are there?"

Dash counted. "Five man, why?"

Phantom looked toward where Plasmius was muttering to himself and laughing maniacally. "It's because one isn't really an egg but some sort of weapon. And it looks like Vlad has it. You guys might wanna get out of here."

"Behold Danny Phantom!" Plasmius yelled. "A new era shall begin once I don the Sun Fire armor!" He held what looked like a large egg above his head. "Behold your new ruler!"

For a second nothing happened...then the egg glowed red hot and melted, spreading to cover Plasmius...it started to steam and cool, hardening into what looked like some sort of oriental armor. Then Plasmius started screaming in pain, the armor crumbled and fell to the ground, turning into an egg once more. Plasmius touched down, and wobbled on his feet. "I don't understand. Why did it reject me?"

"Because you're evil." Phantom snorted. "And because you're not a mother."

"What?"

"Did you even know about the legend?"

"What legend? The Sun Fire armor was a powerful weapon that was forged by a god inside an active volcano."

"Goddess. It was made by a goddess, a mother."

The ground started to shake and they all looked on in horror to see the Spinosaurus headed their way. And she was headed right for Vlad.

"Oh Sugar Plums."

"And it looks like Momma isn't very happy with you."

The Spinosaurus raced toward Vlad, and sent him flying with her tail...unfortunately she stepped on the egg that rejected Vlad...and it activated. The magma-like substance covered the reptile, making its hide ever stronger, it steamed, cooled and hardened, leaving her adorned with black shining armor.

"That's not good."

"No! The power was to be mine!" Plasmius attacked the armored beast, only to be thrown back again. "Help me!"

"I'd like to say no, but I guess there isn't much choice."

"Stand aside rookie!"

"We'll handle this!"

"This just gets better and better." Phantom glared as the Master's Blasters practically shoved him aside and attacked the newly enhanced animal. Their attacks bounced off the armor, their weapons were useless, and in the end...they fled.

"Phantom!"

Phantom sighed and zipped over to the dinosaur. "I don't want to do this, but I need to contain you before you hurt someone." He grabbed onto her tail and started to freeze her, the ice covered her, moving faster than anything he'd ever frozen before. She roared, and then was frozen solid.

"Well done boy."

"No thanks to you."

"That was awesome!" Dash gave Phantom a thumbs up, who smiled in return...then the ice started to crack.

"Jeeze. That's not good." The Spinosaurus broke free, and with a wave of her tail sent Phantom flying away.

"That's my cue to leave." Plasmius started to escape when a blast of energy knocked him back down.

"I don't think so, Plasmius." The Red Hunter floated above them on her hover craft, gun smoking.

"Darn it! Are you crazy girl? We have no hope of defeating this creature."

"Won't know if we don't try."

She took aim...and the Spinosaurus opened its mouth and shot red flames at her. She screamed and fell to the ground, her hover craft crashed, a lost cause. Her suit retracted, revealing her identity to her classmates. Kwan and Dash rushed to her side.

"Valarie?" Dashed asked, shocked.

"Whoa."

"Yeah...it's me." She coughed. "Ow."

"See, I told you!" Plasmius smirked and again tried to leave, only to be blasted again, this time the attack came from the Specter Speeder. Jasmine hopped down from the top where she'd been riding on the outside of it, decked out in the Fenton Peeler. Sam and Tucker climbed out of the Speeder, a woozy looking Danny supported between them. "Would you children stop that! I'm trying to escape!"

"Uh, no. It's your fault all this happened." Tucker made a face at him as they made their way to the others. Miraculously the Spinosaurus was ignoring them, in favor of looking around the area.

"Everyone okay?" Jazz asked.

"We're fine." Dash answered. "Not sure about Val though."

"I'll live. Don't know how we're gonna get out of this. Danny? You okay?"

"Been better." He shook off Sam and Tucker's hands. "I'm good guys." He looked at the dinosaur and sighed. "This isn't good. We need to get the armor off of her."

"And how are you going to do that Daniel. Nothing worked against that beast before she activated the armor." Plasmius sneered.

Valarie glared. "I hate to say it, but Plasmius is right. We're in a tight spot."

"There's one thing that we haven't tried." He glanced toward Kwan's car. "Kwan, make sure your car and the eggs aren't in the line of fire. This all started because Vlad stole her eggs, I don't want to hurt them...or her. But the armor seems to be overpowering her."

"What on earth are you talking about Daniel?"

Danny rolled his eyes and pointed at the struggling creature. "Look, the armor is steaming again. It's starting to hurt her. It's not rejecting her...but it's going to burn her up, even as old as she is she can't withstand it, and I don't think it has an off switch."

"So, she'll burn up and we won't have a problem anymore."

"Vlad, shut up. Jazz, shoot him, please."

"With pleasure."

"Now wait just a-" Jazz fired the Fenton Peeler and Vlad screamed before passing out and reverting to his human form.

"Thanks." He looked at the group before him. "This could get messy. I need you all to stay behind me, keep the eggs safe until it's over.

Valarie shook her head. "Weapons don't work on this thing Danny."

"Relax Val; I know what I'm doing."

"You sure about this man?" Tucker asked.

"I don't really have a choice at this point."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dash asked.

Danny smirked. "Don't worry about it Dash...just...in case this doesn't work, you should know..."

Dash gulped. "Know what?"

"No one pushes my buttons like you." He reached toward Dash and pulled him down by the collar of his jacket and kissed him. It only lasted a moment, but Dash was blushing, and Danny, was still smirking. "Just thought you should know." He released Dash and started to walk away toward certain doom as the Spinosaurus was screeching and stomping madly as the armor started to consume her.

"Whoa! Hang on Fen—Danny! You can't just kiss me and then go die! It doesn't work like that!" Dash grabbed his shoulder and spun the other boy around, only to smash their lips together again. Danny gentled the kiss and cupped Dash's face in his hands, separating them again.

Danny smiled. "Glad I was reading the signals right. Now, everyone, stay behind me. Kwan? You have the eggs."

"Safe and sound Fenton."

"Danny?"

"No worries Sam." He started to step away. "Let me go Dash."

"I can't. Don't go play the hero. It's not your job."

Danny smiled at him. "Yeah Dash it is, it has been for a while." And then Danny changed. Dash stared, as did Kwan and Valarie. "It has been since the accident in my parent's lab made me half ghost. Now stay behind me, and cover your ears." He stepped away and flew into position, he didn't want to hit them, or Amity Park with this attack.

"What's he doing?" Dash whispered.

"His Ghostly Wail. Its Danny's strongest attack."

They watched with bated breath as Danny got as close as he dared...opened his mouth...and wailed. The sound was terrifying, haunting, and the earth beneath their feet shook so bad they feared it would split open and swallow them whole...and they weren't even the focus of the attack.

At least it was working. The Spinosaurus tried to fight back, firing another fire attack, but it was pushed back on her, catching her in her own flames...the armor cracked and fell from her, becoming an egg once more, before disappearing. She trembled, gave a sorrowful cry and collapsed in a shaking heap.

Danny fell from the sky, no longer in ghost form, and for the second time that day Dash ran toward a falling object, no thought to his own safety. He caught Danny, and held the smaller boy close as the others joined him; Kwan managing to carry the bowl of eggs himself.

"Ow."

Dash swallowed. "You okay?"

"Maybe. We need to go to her, need to give her eggs back."

Dash nodded and carried Danny closer to the dinosaur, who was still trembling. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Let me down." He helped Danny to his feet and steadied him as Kwan brought the eggs to them. "Let's do this." He staggered a bit, but Dash never left his side as he placed a hand beside the animal's eye. "Hey there. I don't know if you can understand me, but we found your eggs. They're safe. See."

Kwan put the bowl of eggs down so she could see them, and she sighed in what appeared to be content.

"Well done Great One." They all turned toward the new voice.

Danny smiled though Dash tried to put himself between Danny and the...snow beast?

"Hey Frostbite. You here to take them home?"

"Indeed Great One. It would be my pleasure."

"Thanks. I'd do it, but I'm beat, besides, you have the map."

"Danny?"

"Its fine, Frostbite is a friend." Danny blinked. "So, does this mean we're going steady?" And that was the last thing Danny said before passing out."

xxx

A few days' later things were back to normal; or as normal as things ever got around Amity Park. The Master's Blasters were disbanded, fired, and kicked out of town, hopefully to never be seen again. Danny Phantom was the town's hero and defacto protector once more...and team Phantom had expanded.

And even though it was finals week...the gossip circuit was like a live wire, buzzing with the news about the newest and hottest couple in school. Danny Fenton and Dash Baxter, and their new clique, a mesh of former losers and former A-listers. No one knew what to make of the new group which consisted of Danny, Dash, Valarie, Kwan, Sam, Tucker and Jazz. It puzzled even the teachers.

But that was okay. They were alive, they were safe, and Danny had Dash...finally.

"I don't understand why you're rather make out on the roof. The janitor's closet is closer to our classes."

Danny pushed Dash gently against the wall. "Sam put spy cameras in the janitor's closet."

"You're kidding. Why?"

"She kept hoping one of us would drag the other inside."

"Oh...that's creepy."

Danny kissed him. "Which is why we will never make out in any closet."

"Right. Got it. So...we gonna make out or not?"

"Shut up Dash." Danny smirked and kissed him again.

xxx

Maddie Fenton answered the phone as it rang. "Hello? Oh, Jessica, sweetie, how are you? Yes, let me get him. Jack! Your sister is on the phone!"

Jack peeked out of the lab. "Jessica? My dear sweet little sister? Wonder what she wants."

"Now Jack don't be like that...she sounded upset."

Jack accepted the phone. "Jessica? Uh huh...yes...I see." He was quiet as he listened. "You're just going to...what kind of mother are you? No, no don't do that. I'll do it, but if I do you better not show your face around here, send me the paper work. Let me know when the flight comes in." He slammed the phone down.

"Jack?"

"Maddie, get the guest room next to Danny's ready."

"What's wrong?"

"As soon as Alexander's finals are over Jessica is sending him to us."

"For the summer?"

"No, it's a more permanent situation. She's divorcing Tony; and either we take him or she'd leave him on his own..."

"He's not eighteen yet."

"No, he's not. He still has another year of high school left." Jack sighed. "She was such a happy child."

Maddie leaned into him. "Come on dear. We'll get the room ready for him. It'll be good to have another kid in the house; after all, Jazz will be heading off to college in the fall."

He nodded and let her lead him upstairs.

xxx

"There you see?" Clockwork smirked at the Observer. "Everything is as it should be. The White Knight is already on his way."

XXX


End file.
